Historia de una vida
by keena89
Summary: Cuenta la historia de una vida, una historia real, protagonizada por Ginny, en la que se mezcla el amor con la pasión, el odio, la amistad y la violencia.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Esta historia, es la historia de una vida, la de una persona muy cercana a mí. Es una historia de amor, pasión, odio, amistad y celos, una mezcla explosiva. Aunque protagonizada por personajes de Harry Potter, no existe la magia en esta historia.

La protagonista es Ginny. Nuestra historia comienza con el final de las clases y el principio del verano, tras un año desastroso pasa este periodo con su familia en la playa. El fic completo representa cuatro años de la vida de esta chica. La vamos a ir conociendo a través de descripciones y de sus pensamientos. Este verano es el periodo en el que ella cambia de una escuela a otra, dejando atrás a sus amigas y amigos para cambiar su vida.

Espero que os guste, y lo disfruteis tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiendolo.


	2. Cambiando de vida

**Capítulo 1: Un cambio de vida**

Terminaban las clases y Ginny tenía que despedirse de sus amigas Hermione y Luna. No creía poder pasar los tres meses de verano sin ellas, pero por lo menos sus otras dos amigas Parvati y Lavender iban a ir con sus familias al mismo lugar que ella iba con la suya. Era un alivio saber que al menos allí tendría dos buenas amigas.

Una vez en La Cala, su lugar de vacaciones, se repartió las habitaciones con sus hermanos tras muchas peleas.

- Ni hablar – decía Ron – Yo llegué antes a esta familia y esta habitación me la quedo yo.

- ¡Y yo llegué antes a esta habitación, largo! – contestaba ella furiosa. Sus hermanos siempre le hacían lo mismo, ya estaba harta de ser la pequeña de la casa, menos mal que su hermano mayor esperaba una hija.

Ron se fue enfadado a la habitación de al lado murmurando insultos de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlos. Ginny suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. Hacía mucho calor, tanto que incluso se había mareado. Se levantó se fue al cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse. "Este verano va a ser diferente" pensó, y no sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba.

A sus catorce años, Ginny era una adolescente muy bien formada, aparentaba por lo menos dos años más y su cara de niña buena mezclada con su pícara personalidad hacían una mezcla explosiva para los hombres.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó su madre - ¡Te buscan tus amigas!

Ahora con una sonrisa en la boca salió del cuarto de baño y salió con sus amigas a la calle, evitando la mirada que su madre le echaba a la minifalda que llevaba puesta.

- Te pasaste – comentaba Lavender.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si descubres que tu novio se ha ido de putas con sus amigos? Justin se ha comportado como un cabrón, y no me lo neguéis – respondió Ginny a la defensiva con una mirada amenazadora.

Recordaba a Justin, su exnovio, el cual tras tres meses de amistad y dos de relación se había ido una noche con sus amigos de putas. Ginny se había enterado de eso a través de un amigo común.

Aun podía escuchar los gritos e insultos que Ginny le gritaba a Justin cuando se enteró. Se había sentido usada y rechazada y no quería saber nada más de él. Al romper esta relación también se había alejado de las amigas que había conocido por medio de Justin, tres chicas encantadoras que disfrutaban del tiempo libre vacilando y peleándose con los primeros que se cruzaban. Ginny aun conservaba un moratón de una de las peleas, en la que como siempre, ellas habían salido ganando.

- ¡Ginny despierta! – le dijo su amiga Parvati pasándole la mano por delante de sus ojos y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Perdona – se disculpó ella.

- Mi hermana Padma está saliendo con un chico y esta noche vamos a quedar con ellos y con sus amigos, así que vamos a ponernos guapas que un grupo de chicos guapos nos espera – dijo picaronamente guiñando un ojo.

- ¡Preparad las minifaldas y los escotes! – rió Ginny. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, conocer chicos nuevos con los que poder reírse y olvidar a Justin. No lo soportaba más, cada noche revivía la pelea que tuvo con él en sus pensamientos y se lo imaginaba haciendo el amor con una cualquiera y riéndose de ella, de lo fácil que había sido engañarla. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" pensó frotándose la cara.

Llegó la noche y quedaron con los chicos para ir a una discoteca llamada "Paradise". Una vez allí, Padma les presentó a los chicos y las dejó con ellos, mientras ella se iba con su novio. Pronto empezaron a hablar, reírse y bailar.

Ginny se sentía tan bien como hacía tiempo que no se había sentido. Pronto se dio cuenta de que un chico, el más guapo de todos no paraba de mirarla y empezaron a congeniar.

Se pasaron la noche juntos sin apenas hablar con los demás. Para el final de la noche ya se habían dado sus números de teléfono y habían quedado al día siguiente para bajar a la playa juntos. Ginny estaba emocionadísima y sus amigas también se emocionaron al escuchar la noticia.

- Draco es el más guapo, más listo y más simpático de todos, es súper enigmático, que suerte tienes – se quejaba Lavender.

Una vez a punto de salir, un hombre con una camiseta que decía "Paradise" se acercó a Ginny. Ella se puso nerviosa, porque tal vez les iban a decir que eran muy jóvenes para estar allí y que no volvieran más, pero la cosa fue muy distinta.

- Bailas muy bien – comentó el chico mirándole sus profundos ojos azules.

- Gracias, ¿has venido solo para eso? – le espetó Ginny molesta y a la vez algo aliviada de que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

- Claro que no – le dijo él con una sonrisa – trabajo en esta discoteca y quería ofrecerte trabajo aquí, como gogó. Puedes trabajar los días que quieras y las horas que quieras, solo tienes que avisarme con antelación si vas a venir o no. Toma esta tarjeta, en ella encontrarás mi número de teléfono, no hace falta que me respondas ahora, piénsatelo y me llamas, ¿ok?

- De acuerdo – contestó Ginny encantada cogiendo la tarjeta. Si aceptaba, ése iba a ser su primer trabajo y encima haciendo algo que le encantaba hacer. "El día no podía haber ido mejor" pensó, pero no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. Aquella noche cambió totalmente su futuro.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó temprano para arreglarse. Aquella mañana había quedado con Draco en la playa y quería ponerse lo más guapa posible. Tras desayunar y arreglarse el pelo, se puso el bikini más sexy que tenía y un pareo semitransparente a juego con las chanclas, toalla y bikini y bajó a la playa.

Era muy temprano y casi no había gente. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Draco, pero no lo encontró. Deprimida echó a andar hacia unas rocas que habían al final de la playa, donde siempre se sentaba a penar, mirando el mar infinito, perdiéndose en su horizonte.

Allí se sentó y miró al fondo. Aquellas aguas azules la hipnotizaban.

"Seguramente solo fue un juego" pensó tristemente. Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se frotó los ojos. El viento azotaba su cabello y ella intentaba arreglárselo cada vez que una ráfaga pasaba y el viento paraba.

- Pensé que ya no te encontraría – dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras alguien la rodeaba con los brazos. Ginny giró y encontró aquellos ojos claros que la volvían loca.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó sorprendida - ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- No eres la única que viene aquí a pensar. ¿No habíamos quedado en la playa? – preguntó el suavemente.

- Sí,… pero como no te ví decidí sentarme aquí un rato.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó él tendiéndole la mano.

- Claro – contestó ella con una sonrisa levantándose ayudada por Draco. Sentía un cosquilleo por el estómago y le encantaba el contacto de ambas pieles. Su piel era suave, tanto como su voz, que aunque varonil era calmada y segura.

Estuvieron un rato en el agua, riendo y tonteando. Cuando se hartaron de agua salieron a tomar el sol, se tumbaron en sus toallas y hablaron, hablaron de sus vidas, sus gustos, sus amigos,… hasta que Ginny miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que sus amigas llegarían pronto y debía usar ya sus armas de mujer. Sacó un bote de crema y lo miró con cariño. "Nunca falla" pensó.

- Draco, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – le preguntó Ginny inocentemente - ¿puedes untarme un poco de crema en la espalda? – Draco sonrió y asintió. Esa sonrisa perfecta enamoraba a Ginny cada vez que se dibujaba en el atractivo rostro del joven.

Draco se untó las manos y las pasó por la espalda de Ginny. Ella podía notar en el temblor de sus manos que le gustaba recorrer su cuerpo y tenía que reconocer que a ella también le gustaba sentir sus manos.

Éstas descendieron por las caderas de ella, acariciando él sus muslos con sus manos ya sin crema. Ella no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar, así que en un impulso cogió sus manos y las llevó elevándolas por sus caderas y allí él paró, acercó su boca al oído de Ginny y le susurró: "eres preciosa"

Aquellas palabras estremecieron a Ginny, la cual se dio la vuelta y encontró frente a sus ojos el rostro de Draco, con las manos apoyadas en la arena, a ambos lados de Ginny. Su rostro estaba muy cerca, tanto que ella podía contar las tres pecas que se encontraban en su nariz. Draco pasó la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos, de sus ojos a sus labios y así sucesivamente, hasta que finalmente se acercó y la besó.

_Este capitulo no es muy extenso, es como una introducción mas profundizada y un inicio a la historia. Espero vuestros comentarios, para saber si os gusta y aceptar críticas con las que pueda mejorarla, solo dadle al GO._


End file.
